hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Planet-punk/Archiv 1
Hi, Planet-punk! HitmanReborn-Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hayato Gokudera. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß noch! =) - milay 22:40, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neue Editor immer wenn ich was bearbeiten will kommt aufeinmal der alte editor anstatt dem neuen weisst du vieleicht warum--Jannisking 08:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) danke "Allgemein" Hiho! Ich hab festgestellt, dass du immer, wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest/neu erstellst, du den ersten Absatz unter die Überschrift "Allgemein" packst. Ich weiß dein Bemühen um Ordnung sehr zu schätzen, fände es aber hübscher, wenn der Einleitungstext ohne Überschirft da wäre =) So ist's bei den richtigen Wiki-Artikeln ja auch immer Man sollte sich halt nur auf ein gemeinsames Layout einigen ^^ - milay 17:48, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hi, kannst du im Projekt des Monats für Animepedia (hoffentlich mit Pro) stimmen?--Shaman King (Diskussionsseite) --- Projekt des Monats Stimme für Animepedia 12:15, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke ^-^ ich werde mir hier versuchen viel Mühe zugeben ich bin zwar erst bei Folge 74 (also beim anfang des Future Ace) aber ich denke ich kann jetzt schon eigiges machen --Anibunny 17:50, 21. Nov. 2009 (UTC)Anibunny Ja ich weiß Ich find es auch echt klasse bin glaubig bei Folge 102 Aber da es mit englsichen Untertitel ist bin ich nicht so schnell Ich bin nicht gut in Englisch >.< --Anibunny 17:59, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab die ersten 38 Folgen glaubig mit deutschen geguckt. JA so im groben und ganzen glaube ich, habe ich es verstanden. --Anibunny 19:37, 6. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Neues Ending Auf der hauptseite steht, dass bald ein neues Ending kommt (Gr8 Story). Weißt du, ab welcher Folge? --Tsuna-ni 01:05, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) danke. --Tsuna-ni 17:44, 30. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Gern Naja man muss ja was tun ne :) Außerdem finde ich Wikias total gut und wenn man mal was nicht weiß kann man es sofort nachschlagen. Da dacht ich mir einfach, ich teile mal mein Wissen mit eurem ;) und helfe so anderen, die sich auch für diesen Anime interessieren. Leider hab ich nicht immer Zeit von daher, werde ich immer mal stoßweise editieren ;) Artikel löschen Kann man eigentlich irgendwie Artikel löschen? Hab nämlich ausversehen einen Artikel erstellt den es bereits gibt. (Nur unter einem anderen Namen) Himmels Pferd und Himmel Pferd Himmels Pferd kann gelöscht werden EDIT: OK, dann wäre das ja geklärt Story Arcs So bevor ich etwas so großes ändere wollt eich noch mal vorher nachfragen: Eigentlich gibt es eigentlich keinen Choice Arc. Das ist eigentlich nur die Fortsetzung des Future Arcs, nachdem er unterbrochen wurde durch den Arcobaleno Trial Arc. Der Future Arc 2 geht aber noch weiter als das Choice Spiel und somit wäre es nicht korrektm, dass in den Choice Arc Bereich reinzuschreiben. Wenn ich jetzt einen neuen Arc erstellen würde (z.B. Fortsetzung Future Arc), dann wäre es ja auch falsch, da der "Choice Arc" ja auch in den Future Arc 2 reinkommt. Man könnte eine Unterteilung machen, sodass man von der Seite Future Arc Fortsetzung (oder wie auch immer) auf den Choice Arc kommt. Hoffe ich konnte mein Anliegen wenigstens etwas vermitteln. :) Decimo 11:04, 18. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ok, dann werde ich das ganze erstmal so lassen und auf eine offizielle Stellungnahme in naher Zeit hoffen. /*Bin mal gespannt was Akira Amano sich als nächstes für uns überlegt hat*/ -Decimo 11:36, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) EDIT2: Irgendwie gehen bei mir in letzter Zeit die Spoiler tabs nicht, auch nicht bei einem anderen Browser. Wollte es nur mal erwähnt haben (Benutze Firefox 3.6 & Opera 10.10) -Decimo 11:51, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC EDIT3: Ja auf Onkel Kawahira bin ich auch gespannt (hoffe mal das im neuen chapter schon der neue arc eingeleitet wird) -Decimo 13:37, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Spoilertabs Ja, danke für die Info ich habe es persönlich nicht mit IE probiert. Aber mit Opera und da funktioniert es auch nicht. Vermute mal: Firefox und Opera nutzen ja beide die Gecko engine. Entweder hat die nen Problem, oder beim letzten update des servers wurde etwas falsch gemacht. Egal ich hoffe auch mal das das in nächster Zeit behoben wird. Schon mal milay deswegen angeschrieben? Übrigens Serverzeit ist auch falsch (jedenfalls für DE) -Decimo 17:51, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Jo, dann halt bis zum nächsten Update, danke für den Tip mit der Zeit werde das gleich, oder morgen mal ändern -Decimo 21:56, 21. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : : So erstes Chapter fertig, ist etwas länger geworden :), vlt sollte man eine ausführliche Zusammenfassung und eine weniger ausführliche machen -Decimo 12:10, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Chapter Ja, nachdem ich fertig mit schreiben war, hab ich auch gemerkt, dass es etwas lang war. Und ich selber gemerkt mit indirekter und wörtlciher rede, dass ich da immer gesprungen bin, aber hatte kb mehr das noch zu ändern, nächstes mal ;) dieses rpg guck ich mir mal an scheint ja ganz lustig zu sein, wen spielst du denn da? gruß-Decimo 16:05, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) P.S. haben wir zufällig die gleiche manga quelle (I eat manga)??!!?? ja nächstes mal kommen noch bilder dazu. : Aso ok habe mir schon gedacht, dass du squalo bist, (konnte man daran sehen wie dich verhälst ;) war offentsichtlich) also hab mich auch mal angemeldet (Xanxus) und werde mal sehen wie es dort so weiter geht... Hört sich aber eigentlich ganz vielversprechend an. -Decimo 16:40, 25. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Zu doof ;) So langsam wird mir das zu doof ;) kb immer auf deine disk. seite zu schreiben, haste icq oder so? xD Meine Nummer steht in meinem Profil. Was ich sagen wollte er einer der neuen heißt ja enma kozato, aber jetzt gibt es den artikel enma kazato schon also kannste den ma umbenennen oder weiterleiten? DANKE -Decimo 20:39, 26. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Ok, akzeptiert, ja wie gesagt ich bin da schon angemeldet, gucke mich nur noch etwas um. -Decimo 14:05, 27. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Hoffe du liest das noch. Ich bin leider morgen vormittag und nachmittag nicht da. Komme erst am Abend wieder. Wegen dem Kapitel, entweder machst du das oder ich mache es, dann aber erst gg abend. ich seh ja wenn ich wieder komme ob du schon was geschrieben hast. mfg Decimo 19:37, 31. Mär. 2010 (UTC) : Dank dir, bin gerade nach Hause gekommen und werd mir jetzt auch mal das neue chap reinziehen ;) -Decimo 17:18, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) An punki Erstmal an alle P-chan´s hier Froh Ostern nachträglich! =D, Hi punki, Also was mit den neuen Charakter im neuen Arc angeht finde ich Koyo auch nicht schlecht, aber mich stört sein Charakter. xD Ach ja ich habe for ne neuen Layout zu basteln wo ich dafür ein paar Bilder vom Artbook nehme, bin schon voller eifer bei GFXn. xD Welches Tsuna Bild findest den so toll? Kannst mir ja die Seitezal sagen! ^-^ Ach ja mir ist aufgefallen bei "Upcoming" das da ja steht das im Mai Band 29 erscheint, um genauer zu sein erscheint es am 30.April.2010 & das am selben Tag auch das 4. KHR! Novel erscheint. Nur zu kleiner Info! ^-^ P.S. Ist es Ok das hier schreibe, diese Unterseite ist doch sowas wie ne Gästebuch oder? oO Du schreibstt mir auch oft ins Shoutbox! xD Odef soll ich dir lieber weiterhin E-mails schicken? oO L..G. Rina-chan 80.134.115.74 08:20, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi punki So jetzt habe ich das richtige Geästebuch gefunden, oder wie man das hier nennt! xD Sagmal wo hast du dir das Artbook gedownload? Ich von dieser Seite "http://www.raw-paradise.com", was mich stört ist das die extra ne Button hinverlinkt haben in den Artbook & das auf jeder Seite. oo" Dan auch noch so groß das man garnicht richtig GFXen kann! o_o' Hätten die das nicht in irgendeine Ecke & viel kleiner verlinken können als mitten ins Bild? oo" Sagmal wie findest du das Lied "Listen of the Stereo" & "Familia"? Wieso findest du den keine Zeit mal zu GFXen? Oo' Wir haben doch Osterferien! L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.115.74 12:15, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) chapter Hi Planet, leider kann ich das aktuelle Kapitel noch nicht finden, kann es sein, dass heute kein chapter erscheint? Das Problem ist nur ich wollte das jetzt morgens schnell übersetzen, da ich gleich weg muss o.O. Naja egal ich komme um kurz nach 3 wieder (Fuck Fussball Camp xD), wenn das chapter dann da sein sollte mach ich es natürlich dann also musst du dich heute nicht bemühen xD mfg -|Decimo 06:57, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ja die Raws habe ich jetzt auch gefunden, aber noch keine scanlation. IE M macht wohl diese Woche pause o.O ;), egal sobald es draußen ist, mach ich es natürlich (Hab jetzt bei aktuelles chap schon hingeschrieben, dass es diese Woche kein Chap gibt :( ) Hoffentlich hats keiner gesehn xD -Decimo 15:02, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hi punki Das habe ich schon gesehen das die Artbook Bilder auch bei Minitokyo gescant werden ohne diese Wasserzeichen. Hab auch schon damit GFXt! xD Zeigst du mir bitte deine zwei ICON´s, bin neugireig! *-* xD L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.63.46 16:50, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii punki! xD Es gibt ne Problem mit den Links der ICON´s die du mir per E-mail geschickt hast. Ich konnte nur das 1. sehen, die anderen Links gingen nicht oder eher gesagt haben die rästlichen ICON´s nicht angezeigt! Das 1. cool aus! *-* Besser als meine! xD Das habe ich dir auch als E-mail geschrieben! ^^' L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.95.205 18:17, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii punkiiiiiiiiiiiii, xxD Sagmal dieses Forum das du mir als Link geschickt hast, kann man sich auch ohne mit bei diesem RPG mitzuspielen anmelden? ^^' Weil ich habe richtig lust mit euch z.B. unter "(SPOILER) Der neue Arc" zu quatschen. Habe aber dafür keine lust beim RPG mitzuspielen weil es auch was mit Zeitmangel zutun hat wenn ich bald meine Ausbildung beginne, kannst du doch verstehen oder? ^^' Ich finde es richtig klasse das es überhaupt ne Deutsche "Reborn!" Forum gibt weil ich dan gleichzeitig ein paar gefunden habe die auch "Reborn!" mögen! x3 Ich habe zwar die Regeln gelesen aber steht nichts ob man sich auch so anmelden kann ohne mitzuspielen. ^^' Oder hast du noch ein anderes Forum zum anbieten? xD L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.100.239 06:55, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) chapter so wie es scheint wird heute kein chapter kommen. (Falls doch werd ich es noch schreiben) Wollte fragen, ob du eine übersicht, website etc kennst, wo ich nachlesen kann was diese woche im shonenjump (speziell Reborn natürlich) erscheint, oder wann SJ mal aussetzt. Gruß Decimo : So jetzt ist das Chapter da, wirkt so als ob dass jetzt normal wäre naja egal ich werd mich dann mal ran machen : Decimo-Decimo 11:25, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Danke das du das aktuelle Chapter übernommen hast, ich hab schon wieder total vergessen, dass Donnerstag war (wohl auch weil IEM letzte Woche so spät released hat) wollt mich grad ransetzen da hab ich gesehn dass du schon geschrieben hast. : Also nochmal Danke und nächste Woche mach ichs dann wieder ;) -Decimo 12:42, 14. Mai 2010 (UTC) : : Hab ich auch gemacht ;) Naja denke ich müsste bald mal wieder n paar Beiträge schreiben, aber nicht heute (lernen für ZAPs) Hi punki-chan! =D Lange nichts meher von mir hören lassen, sorry bin irgendwie nie dazu gekommen! ^^' xD Wie gehts die, ich hoffe gut! x3 Hast du schon die neuen Color Bilder zu "KHR!" gesehen, die sehen traumhaft aus das es mich wieder zum GFXen bringt! xD Ach ja, ame diesem Sonntag "30.5." hab ich geburtstag! Und nein ich werde nicht Feiern! xxD G.L.G Rina-chan =3 *knuddel* GW GW zum 300. Artikel. Da ich jetzt mit meinen lästigen ZAPs durch bin, hoffe ich, dass ich auch wieder mehr schreiben kann. Und auf die nächsten 300 ;) -Decimo 12:21, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Ich hoff auch ma das die gut verlaufen sind ;) Hoffen wa mal das Akira Amano noch kräftig weitermacht, dann wirst das mit den nächsten 300 n Klacks ;) Ja das mit den Usern find ich auch scheiße. Immer diese "unangemeldeten Benutzer" und die die angemeldet sind schreiben nichts bzw. kaum. : -Decimo 13:10, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) punki-chan! =D Ich habe einfach keine lust mehr am meinem Geburtstag zu feiern, die Lust ist in den Jahren vergangen. ^^' Kuchen mag ich allgemein nicht, ich hasse es eher! oo Ich weis, ich bin nicht normal! xD punki-chan! =D Vielen dank für das Geschenkt! *________* *freu* Das Geschnörkel gefällt mir sehr & natürlich Hibari-kun! -^-^- G.L.G Rina-chan x3 *dich knuddle* Rechteverteilung Wollt mal fragen, ob ich nicht mehr Rechte bekommen könnte ^^. Nein ich bin jetzt halt schon etwas länger dabei und ich editiere auch viel. Mit mehr Rechte meine ich eher sowas wie weiterleitungen erstellen und so was halt. (Weiß ja nicht, wie das Rechte verteilung hier im Wiki gegliedert ist). Hoffe auf ne positive Nachricht ;) mfg Decimo 10:30, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Oh, das hab ich nicht gewusst ^^ gut zu wissen ;). Naja milay ist aber auch nicht mehr grad wirklich aktiv hier, oder. Naja gut daste mal nachfragst, sonst hätte ich ihn auch direkt fragen können : -Decimo 10:55, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Gut Gut ^^ -Decimo 11:00, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Ok ich werd dich mal bei mir hinzufügen, wenn ich darf ;) Heiße RADO, Spitzname in der Schule :) -Decimo 12:59, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) hallo Hallo ich will auch admin werden! wie kann ich das machen!!?? achso, danke. dann werde ich ganzviel editieren!!! Rokudo 19:31, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Chapter Hi Planet, ich wollte nur kurz bescheid sagen, dass ich das kapitel heute nicht schreiben kann. da ich gleich ganz schnell weg muss. wenn du lust hast, kannst du es ja schreiben, oder ich mach es wenn ich heute abend wiederkomme. ich seh es dann ja nacher, ob da was steht ;) -- Decimo 13:08, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Dankeschön, war heute etwas hektisch bei mir. -- Decimo 17:29, 11. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: Mit der Serverzeit kommt man total durcheinander, find ich, umgestellt hab ich es schon bei mir, aber was solls ;) punki-chan =D Danke für den Lob, wobei ich noch garnichts über das Layout bei NEWS geschrieben habe, das ich aber gleich mache. XD L.G. Rina-chan Infos!!! Mir ist aufgefallen das Ihr unter "Upcoming" noch garnicht hingeschrieben habt das im laufe das Sommers zwei neue Charakteren Song Alben erscheinen. o.o Oder wusstest Ihr die Infos noch nicht! Auf meiner Seite Unter "KHR! Infos" kannst du ja nachlesen! ^^ L.G. Rina-chan (80.134.44.113 09:22, 20. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) Hi punki-chan! =D Mir sind einpaar fehler aufgefallen unter "Upcoming" 1. erscheint das "KHR! Artbook Colore! Anime Ver." am 30. Juni & nicht am 20. Juni. 2. erscheint Chapter 296 am 2. Juli & nicht Juni! ^^' Hinzu habe ich neue Infos & zwar das am 3.7.10 das 16. Ending erscheint, mehr kannst du auf meiner Seite lesen, ist diesmal etwas kommpleziert mit dem 16. Ending. ^^' xD L.G. Rina-chan (80.134.45.212 16:14, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC)) urlaub So, ich denke mal wie es üblich ist, fahre ich dieses Jahr in den Sommerferien bei mir weg. Wollt das nur mal ankündigen bin vom 17.7 -31.7 und vom 7.8-17.8 nicht da. Das heißt in der Zeit müsstest du die Kapitel schreiben, oder wir lassen sie einfach ausfallen, glaube die liest sowieso keiner :P Auf jedenfall weißt du jetzt Bescheid, die Entscheidung was du machen wirst überlass ich dir ;) Dazwischen und danach kann ich natürlich die Kapitel schreiben kein Thema mfg -- Decimo 14:04, 8. Jul. 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Ok geht klar, mir egal wer welches macht, such dir eins aus und ich mach das andere. Achja schönen Urlaub wünsch ich dir natürlich auch ;) mfg -- Decimo 09:21, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ne Frage an dich ??? Hey Punk ich bin erst seit kurzen bei Katekyo hitman Reborn aber ich find es auch genial ich hab bis jjetzt alle Folgen mit ger sub gesehen also bis 115 Und nun zu meinen Fragen weißt du erstens wo man Katekyo Hitman Reborn Folgen ab 115 mit ger sub findet und weißt du wo man den Manmga auch vgerman findet ich finds einfach nicht im netzt wäre ganz nett wenn du mir da helfen würdest . Wenn du meine Frage beantworten willst kannste mich ja anschreiben per E-mail : Naruto_Bleach_One_Piece_Fairy_Tail@live.de kategorie seiten Wollte mal nachfragen, wie man die erstellt, denn ich wüsste es jetzt nicht. Außerdem gibt es so viele Kategorien, die alle noch "rot" sind, das sieht nen bisschen doof aus :P -- Decimo 09:34, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ♫ Hoi ♪ Hoi ♫♪ a question pls - desu Yah yah ich weiß du bist im Urlaub, ich wünsch dir auch viel Spaß und so, aber bevor ich es vergesse frag ich lieber doch noch mal xD Kannst du mir vllt das Format bzw die Größe vom Header verraten (._.?) (Collonelo 20:53, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Ui ui, bist in deinem Urlaub yah doch noch an I-net gekommen XD Yeah, genau den mein ich (^^") Ah und wenn du wieder da bist, muss ich dir erzählen was ich hier alles falsch gemacht habe....hehe >_> Aber genieß so lange noch deinen Urlaub und macht dir keine Sorgen XD (Collonelo 12:53, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Oh...hehe...würde da so was gerne ausprobieren... >_> Nix gegen diesen Header hier, aber i-wann wird der uns auf den Keks gehen. Und sobald wir hier fertig sind brauchen wir nen richtig geilen Style. Nyoah, kurz und knapp, ich will einfach ein wenig experementieren und gucken ob ich nen neuen Header hinbekomme (^^") (Collonelo 22:17, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Uh arigatou :3 Das hilft mir weiter :D Ah! lch wollt mich noch entschuldigen! Weil, eig wollt ich nur den Namen von der Seite Uni zu Yuni ändern...aber irgendwie hab ich stattdessen eine neue Seite gemacht...hehe >_> (Collonelo 13:20, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) UhCollonelo Das kann doch gar nicht sein, bei mir steht,dass der Header 1877 x 175 ist o.O (Collonelo 13:43, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Okay wenn du meinst (^^") Es kam mir nur so groß vor XD (Collonelo 17:22, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC)) Kapitel Scanlation ? Ich habe eine Frage und zwar krige ich deine MSN Adresse ? Und noch eine warum ihr keine Scanlations macht, zu den Kapiteln meine ich. Immer eine Beschreibung ist langweilig, bitte überlegt es euch. Reborn!91.89.216.46 11:58, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde die Idee gar nicht so schlecht, ich wollte selber mal so etwas anfangen, doch hab es dann sein gelassen, weil es mir zu aufwendig war. Falls der Nutzer, der den oberen Beitrag geschrieben hat Interesse an so etwas hat (auch mitmachen), kann man sicherlich nocheinmal darüber reden. Theoretisch wären auch nur gecleante Raws, sprich ohne Text möglich, aber das wiederum finde ich schrecklich. So nun zu meiner eigentlichen Frage: Falls es dir aufgefallen ist, bin ich gerade dabei die Kategorien und so weiter zu erstellen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich z.B. Belphegor einordnen soll, "Charaktere" oder "Nebencharaktere", denn für mich ist er ein Nebencharakter, da er ja nur vereinzelt auftaucht. Möchte mal deine Meinung dazu hören. -- Decimo 21:40, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) punki-chan =D Hi wie gehts dir? =D Ich habe ne frage, kannst du mein Link banner bitte wechseln. Das Bannerbild ist das gleiche ich habe bloß die Schrieftart geänder. xD Arigato schon mal im vorraus! x3 Hast du schon das 30. "KHR!" Band beguachtet? diesmal funkelt es schön! xD L.G. Rina-chan Zu den Scanlations Ich habe zum Spaß jetzt nochmal angefangen, allein um die Zeit, die dafür gebraucht wird einzuschätzen, wenn ich sie fertig habe, werde ich sie zu dem Kapitel packen. Kapitel 299 Aber ich denke, dass wird noch dauern. 3 Leute wären als Team gut. Einer cleant. Einer Übersetzt und einer Editiert. Überprüfen kann es dann ja jeder nochmal. Wir müssen es aber nicht machen, denke, dass dafür hier zu wenige sind, die editieren und auch, die sich dafür wirklich interessieren. KHR ist nunmal in Deutschland nicht so bekannt. Naja, gebe dir nochma Bescheid wenn ich fertig bin. -- Decimo 09:20, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann werde ich das so machen. Nach 3-4 Stundne Arbeit bin ich jetzt auch mit dem Kapitel fertig, ich werde es jetzt mal irgendwie einbauen und dann kannste ja mal beurteilen, ich weiß selber, dass es kein Kunstwerk ist, aber ich denke, es kann sich sehn lassen (Eigenlob stinkt ;) ) -- Decimo 13:17, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, hat zwar etwas gedauert, doch jetzt ist es online. Kapitel 299 Kritik willkommen. -- Decimo 13:38, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab zwar 4 Stunden gebraucht, aber nicht alles davon war arbeiten, wenn du verstehst, essen, usw halt. Ich hab um 11 Uhr angefangen und war gegen 15 Uhr fertig. Ja aber ich bin auch dafür, dass nicht jede Woche zu machen^^. Ich mein Schule geht bei mir vor, also im Moment sind ja Ferien, da kann man sowas ja mal so nebenbei machen, aber in der Schulzeit braucht man schon ein Team. Wir lassen am Besten nochmal etwas Zeit verstreichen, oder werben nocheinmal explizit dafür, ob bei sowas wirklich keiner mitmachen will. (Meine z.B. diesen einen der das Thema hier in Umlauf gebracht hat) -- Decimo 14:00, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, habe mal fürs Scanlation Projekt geworben (im community portal), aber irgendwie hab ich nicht das gefühl, das jeder das liest, naja egal wir können ja auch ne Nachricht auf der Hauptseite später hinterlassen, dass sehen mehr Zu Kapitel 300 habe ich die Scans gecleant, habe aber jetzt kein Bock weiterzumachen ---> morgen ;) -- Decimo 16:22, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja, das sollte man sehen, danke das du das gemacht hast. Da bin ich mal gespannt, ob jetzt was kommt... -- Decimo 17:55, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Zu dem Kapitel: Tja man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun :P Nein Spaß, ich bin ja ab nächster Woche wieder weg, daher muss ich jetzt n bissel was leisten. Hab jetzt doch schon bissel weitergemacht, aber immer mal was anderes machen, dann kommt es einem nicht so lange vor, doch heute wird es eh nicht fertig. Zum Team: Toll, hab gerade gesehen, aus dem Bauch heraus würde ich sagen, das ist der, der uns auf die Idee gebracht hat, aber ist ja auch egal, freut mich auf jedenfall, jetzt muss er sich hier nurnoch anmelden ;) (Hab leider kein MSN) Zum Bearbeiten: Ich würde es gut finden, wenn man sich die Aufgaben bei jeden Kapitel teilt. Alleine ist das ein ganz schöner Brocken, allerdings ist dann das Problem, wie wir die Files untereinander tauschen? FTP Port von irgend nem Server wär Klasse. Und zur Not, kann man es ja auch alleine machen, ich glaube alle verstehen, wieso es dann etwas länger dauert. -- Decimo 20:51, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann ist ja in Ordnung, wegen den Raws, ich benutzte im Moment keine Wirklichen, sondern modifiziere nur die Scans von I eat Manga. Echte Raws wären mit aber lieber, hab nur keine Ahnung woher ich gute bekomme. Naja aber die Teamarbeit können wir uns ja überlegen, wenn ich wieder da bin. Also ich werde vor Donnerstag noch 300 fertig machen. 301 müssen wir mal gucken, da ich Samstag fahre. Dann machst du 302 und dann bin ich zum nächsten auch schon wieder da. Noch eine Frage: Wollen wir auch die alten Kapitel mit scanlaten, wenn wir auf dem aktuellen Stand sind?, ich frage nur, da ich die sowieso aufhebe, also ich hätte die (ich sammel alles -_-) -- Decimo 21:25, 1. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Also mir ist etwas eingefallen, wie wir das Team Problem lösen können. Kennst du IRC Chats? Auf einem IRC Server sind viele IRC Chatkanäle, da kann man dann chatten und so. Man kann da ganz einfach einen neuen Chatkanal erstellen. Es würden nur die reinkommen können, die genau wissen, wie der Chatkanal heißt. Man benötigt dazu ein Programm, einen IRC Clienten. Davon gibt es total viele auch kostenlose. In Firefox ist auch schon so eine Art eingebaut "Mibbit" aber den finde ich nicht so toll. Als AddOn für FF gibts noch ChatZilla ist zwar einfach, aber funktioniert. Und sonst gibt es mIRC das bekannteste Programm, der aber kostet. Ich benutzte KVIRC ist ein ganz netter Client finde ich und ist auch kostenlos. Dann verbindet man sich mit dem Programm mit einem Server, den könnten wir uns auch aussuchen. Ich empfehle irc.euirc.net, da weiß ich das es komplett umsonst ist, indem man einem Chatkanal beitritt, der noch gar nicht existiert, wird dieser erstellt. Über IRC kann man auch Daten verschicken, was wiederum ein Pluspunkt wäre. So genug erzählt ;) Was sagst du dazu? -- Decimo 07:41, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Das mit dem Server kann ich machen, auch wenn es kein wirkliches konfigurieren ist. Ich werde den Channel mal "RebornWikia" nennen und wenn es das schon gibt dann "RebornWikiaDe". Erstmal auf irc.euirc.net <-- das ist die Server IP, mit dem über Wikia direkt IRC muss man sich nochmal genauer angucken, vlt taugt das auch -- Decimo 11:14, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, der Channel ist erstellt. Außerdem habe ich die Scanlation für Kapitel 300 fertig und auch schon hochgeladen. -- Decimo 13:16, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So, habe gesehn, dass du im Channel warst, nicht wundern, ich war unter nem anderen Namen dar "Shiny". Bin jetzt unter Decimo da zu finden. Noch mal ne kleine Info: Leider haben wir keinen Bot, der die ganze Zeit in dem Channel ist, daher wird 1 Stunde oder so, nachdem keiner mehr im Channel ist, der Channel gelöscht (Wegen Inaktivität). Darum nicht wunder, wenn man reingeht und da steht der Channel wurde erstellt. Außerdem beeinträchtigt das ja die Arbeit nicht, wenn halt keiner da ist, dann gibt es den Channel auch nicht. Ändern könnte man das mit sogenannten XDCC Bots, die sind Server die 24 Stunden in einem Channel sind, diese kann man dann programmieren und sie z.B. als Download bereitsteller nutzen, doch ich hab keine Ahnung wie das genau abläuft. Also ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen das erstmal so und sehen zu gegebener Zeit weiter -- Decimo 18:28, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Team Hey Leute !! Kann ich vlt. zum Team ? Meine MSN Adresse Semihcan13@hotmail.com Ich hoffe ihr meldet euch ! Schriften für KHR! Typsetting Hier könnt ihr alle benötigten Schriftarten herunterladen *klick* Hier die Schriftarten für Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (bitte durchlesen): Normaler Text --> Wild Words Text in gezackten Sprechblasen --> Wild Words / Fett / Kursiv Text in Kästen/Boxen --> Wild Words Text in Klammern --> Wild Words, Farbe: 686868 / kursiv Text im Bild --> Badaboom (nur wenn so gekennzeichnet --> im Bild: "...") Titel --> BD Cartoon Shout TN (Translators Notes) --> Wild Words (Schriftgröße: 12pt) Titel des nächsten Kap. --> BD Cartoon Shout Credits --> Far Cry Ausnahmen --> direkt bei den betreffenden Zeilen angegeben Für Ausnahmen stehen folgendende Schriftarten zur Verfügung: Für Schreie und laute Rufe --> I want my TTR! Für extreme Schreie / Schmerzensschreie --> Mouth Breather Für Attacknamen oder Erzähltext im Bild --> Badaboom BB Scanlation Team Bzgl. des Team. Wie gesagt, dass mit dem erstellen war jetzt nicht das Problem. Wegen einer Zeit: In der Regel bin ich spätestens um 14 Uhr aus der Schule zurück, allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie mein neuer Stundenplan aussehen wird. Ansonsten gegen Abend hin, bin ich eigentlich relativ weit offen. Sagen wir mal nur so als Angabe: 21 Uhr. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, dass wir es früher machen, da ich so spät kb mehr habe irgendwas noch anzufangen. Also realistischer Zeitraum wäre 14:30 bis 19 Uhr denke ich mal, natürlich müssen irgenwelche anderen Aktivitäten auch berücksichtigt werden. Ich z.B. kann Mittwochs kaum Zeit hier unterbringen, da ich da Sport habe vom Verein. Während der Ferien, kann man das ja anders machen dann. Da bin nämlich den ganzen Tag on :P -- Decimo 20:21, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sry erstmal, dass ich nicht zurückgeschrieben habe, aber wenn man IRC nicht offen hat, sieht man auch nicht, ob gerade jemand was geschrieben hat, außerdem war ich beschäftigt hier zu schreiben :P. Ja ich hoffe auch, dass VongolaPrimo den Clean macht, denn sonst kann ich ja nicht anfangen. Gut dass du schon angefangen hast, ich denke es wäre am Besten die speicherst das ganze in einer .txt Datei oder doc, docx was auch immer, öffnen müsste ich eigentlich alles können, man will ja nicht wie seine Lehrer sein XD. Zur Not mache ich einfach den Clean selber, wird dann allerdings etwas länger dauern. -- Decimo 15:58, 5. Aug. 2010 (UTC) sry wegen gestern, aber mein i-net ging am ende gar nicht mehr, wie du vlt gesehen hast, hab ich das kapitel auch schon fertig gemacht und danach tod ins bett gefallen xD -- Decimo 12:19, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderungen Das soll ja eine neue Funktion sein, die bald kommen wird, weißt du da schon was neueres? Freu mich nämlich total drauf ;) Weil ich weiß, dass manche Wikis das schon haben, glaube aber nur zum testen oder so -- Decimo 20:27, 2. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ok, dann heißt das wohl noch etwas warten, schade eigentlich -- Decimo 11:45, 3. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Cool, na dann heißt es wieder reinhauen und lasst die tasten glühen. Danke, ich denke ich werd den urlaub genießen mal sehen vlt sind da ja offene wlans ;) -- Decimo 14:06, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) warum gerade wenn ich wegfahre huhuhu ich könnte heulen xD, ja mach mal was schönes, ich lass mich überraschen -- Decimo 15:30, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht von mir hören lassen habe. Hab in der Zeit teilweise mein Interesse verloren gehabt (kreuzigt mich!) und einfach keien Lust gehabt... Aber durch den neuen Arc bin ich wieder drin! Ich hoffe, ich komme jetzt mehr zum bearbeiten ;). --Tsuna-ni 11:25, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ja ja, die alten Hasen, hm ;). Werd mich mal mit den Boxen beschäftigen, da können wir viele Artikel rausholen. Tsuna-ni 17:53, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) GW Jetzt muss ich ja schon wieder gratulieren ;) Zwischen 300 und 400 ging diesmal ganz schön schnell fand ich. Ich war auch gerade dabei noch ne Seite zu erstellen, aber ist ja egal. Nochmal glückwunsch. -- Decimo 19:21, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jo, die neue Zahl spornt wirklich an. -- Decimo 19:32, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Yeah Hab ma ne Frage bzw Bitte an dich >_> Könntest du mich bitte dran erinnern zu arbeiten ? Also das klingt yetzt vllt scheiße, aber *hust* ich werd einfach wieder faul >_< (Collonelo 20:59, 4. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yah okay o.O Sag ma, bräuchten wir hier nen Artikel über KHR Artbook Colore (._.?) Weil ich könnte so ziemlich alle Bilder davon reinstellen xD Hi Ich möchte ja nicht nerven, aber ich habe schon wieder ne mini Fehler endeckt bei Band 30. ^^' In diesem Band gehen die Chapters von 279-288 & nicht bis 290! ^^' Ich schätze mal das im 31. Band Cover Yamamoto, Hibari oder Ryohei drauf sein wird! xD L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.47.155 17:21, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Dein ICQ Kriege ich vlt. deine ICQ Adresse ? xD ich hab doch gar nicht dich gemeint xD, ich meinte vongolaprimo -- Decimo 18:34, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) hallo hey ich wollte frgaen was ich tun kann für das wiki ich möchte editieren aber ich weiß nicht was. kannst du mir sagen woran ich helfen soll????? und hast du einen freund? okay. =) Tolle anmache kleiner xD Hey PP kannst du kurz in MSN online kommen ? Hallo! Zuerst mal danke fürs willkommen heißen xD Desweiteren würde ich mich als Translator anmelden =3 Kann nicht perfekt Englisch/Deutsch aber es sollte ausreichen xD Japanisch Kenntnisse habe ich allerdings nicht... ^^" Und öhh.. ja... finde diese Seite toll xD *KHR-Freak desu =3* Lg <3 IiCee 20:28, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kommst du in MSN On ? ~~ Vongolaprimo Öhm also ich hab auch Msn & icq.... xD :o~ && Joa nochmal danke eben und so xD IiCee 23:19, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hab dich geaddet =) IiCee 23:25, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hoy :) Kommst du in MSN On. ? Ich bin die 1te Generation ! 16:25, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ciaossu Ich wollte mal bescheid sagen das ich versuche die Monster Bändiger Tsuna Folgen mit Eng Sub in den Artikel zu legen aber ich bekomme es nicht richtig hin und dadurch kommt alles durcheinander kannst du da vllt. helfen? *edit* Danke ich versuche Morgen die restlichen Folgen raufzumachen. [[Benutzer:Ali di Cielo|Nero Leone di Cieli 22:27, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC)]] Hahaha Danke! Vielen Dank für die Tier Infobox, das find ich voll klasse =D XxMagaruXx 11:33, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) >.< Hilfe >.< Ich hab totale Probleme mit diesen Infoboxen >_< Die zeigen ständig sachen an die sie nicht sehen will oder zeigen nicht das an was ich neu hinzugefügt hab (T_T) Ach so, achso das ist dein Schuld. Na dann.... :D Brauch ich mir gar keine Sorgen zu machen xD Noch ma zum Artbook (^^") Ich würde gerne so wie du heute bei der Shigure Soen Schule seite so ne Diashow machen. Wie geht das ? (Collonelo 11:21, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Okay thx werd ich mal später ausprobieren, aber yetzt muss ich erst mal *hust* (yahyah ich weiß) shoppen gehen XD Zur Infobox: Verlag, Erscheinugsdatum, Seiten....ich glaub das war's. Der Rest steht da yah mehr oder weniger xD (Collonelo 11:53, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Okay wieder da und bereit für mehr Arbeit xD Da ich yah yetzt ne Diashow mache....kann ich doch auch...alle Bilder reinstellen...(._.?) xDDD (Collonelo 17:47, 9. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Wieso um alles in der Welt will diese Diashow nicht auf der linken Seite bleiben ?! Es ist ständig rechts >_< Ich drück auf links, geht es nach links. Sobald ich das speichere ist es wieder rechts >_< (Collonelo 07:44, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Okay, da kann man wohl noch ncihts machen. Mir ist übrigens noch was zur Infobox eingefallen, falls es noch nicht zu spät ist (^^") Okay so wichtig ist das auch nun wieder nicht aber ich würde vllt noch "Extras" einfügen, denn das sind die Stickers auf der letzten Seite. (Collonelo 11:11, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yah das mit den Bildern regt mich echt auf >_< Ich mein ich liebe Bilder und arbeite super gernen mit ihnen, soweit das eig geht aber egal, und yetzt das (T_T) Welcher Mensch tut so was ?! (T_T) XDDD (Collonelo 12:19, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Wie läuft's mit den Infoboxen ? Weil ich würde gerne genauso wie bei der englishen Wiki bei Primos Mantel, die gleiche Infobox machen wollen :D (Collonelo 15:54, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC)) Yeah die Diashow klappt wieder :D Geil XD Hab yetzt bei Primos Mantel bei Typ Nahkampf hingeschrieben. Bin mir abe rnicht sicher, weil soweit bin ich im Anime leider nicht...*hust* Folge xD Frage nebenbei: Kann's sein dass du bei MSN nicht oft on bist ? XD Okay XD Ich nerv dich yetzt einfach weiter: Wie sieht's mit den Charakter Infoboxen aus ? Wollte grad bei Ken und Chikusa die Familien eintragen, aber hmmm geht i-wie nicht XD Kann man seine eigenen Blog Beiträge löschen ? Ich hab mal wieder Scheiße angestellt >_< Hab ne Seite über Hyme der Namimori Middle] erstellt, wollte es dann auf Hibari's Seite verlinken und hab dann erst bemerkt, dass es schon ne seite über die Hymne gibt. Gomen (T_T) Das wusst ich nich ! Hab davor mir die Seite über Hibird angeguckt und das war nix verlinkt...